cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nueva Esparta
Nation Information Nueva Esparta started as a small municipality serving the Viceroyalty of Greater Spain. Even before it joined cyber nations to become an independent nation. It earned the name of Esparta, due to the fact that the military men that came from there, are almost as tough, as the spartans that protected Greece in the battle of Tripoli. The island was more of a strategic area, against pirates, but soon, the Nation on January 1, 2008 declare its independence, and it was recognized without the need of a mercyless battle. Nueva Esparta today is a center of tourism. And at the same times works with his alliance of the Legion. Its leader is king Villalba, which was the name given to one of the municipal towns. Economy Today, Nueva Esparta is a mixed economy. It harbors greatly on the vehicle manufacturing industry 51% The Jewellry Industry 20% and the Steel and Microship industry which total a number of 29%, of the private sector GDP. The government own business is that of fusil fuels which make a total of 60% of the economy, as well as Construction, and the UCL inc. which total a number of 40%, of the GDP. Today the nation is a solid economy. With a poverty rate of only 7% of the population. Geography The country itself is located deeps between the Caribbean sea, In what is today called the CN Island of Margarita. An island, with deep jungles, surrounded by the ocean. Only a few miles from the territory of cyber nations Venezuela. The center of the main island has a dormant volcano, which hasn't erupted in almost 80 years. The unexplored territories in CN Venezuela has a wide variety of strange plants and animals. Government Nueva Esparta is a monarchy run government, with each municipality being run by a form of democracy. Each municipality elects their senator every 4 years. Every law has to pass by either 2/3 of the senate vote. And every law of the senate has to receive the seal of approval, by the king itself. At the same time, the nation has a Judiciary system, which can evict any law wheter it is found unconstitutional, or if the law violates human rights in the Nation. Municipalities * Government own municipalities in CN Margarita Island with their respective *:senators ** Ciudad Bolivar Rafael Caldera Rodriguez ** Gaugamela Porlamar Augustus ** Gaugamo Alejandro Camelio ** Calipsu Abraham Litunent ** Barinas Echebo Borlamar Municipalities in the Mainland * Government municipalities in CN Venezuela ** Barcelona Eduardo de Spada ** Guiira Chenevo ** Cumana Valentinium Elaser Alliance Nueva Esparta has been a member of the Legion for almost 70 days. Being put to the side of their cohorts. So far Nueva Esparta has only served in one war, in which only lasted for a small amount of days. In the end the nation lost a total number of 1000 troops, and the people has already begun to think wheter being in the Legion is good for Nueva Esparta. Yet during the war the views ounce again changed, as it ended almost as quickly as it began. The government has yet to approve the Legion Piats with the other alliances, yet on the outside the votes are in almost certain approval. Military Today Nueva Esparta contains a total soldier count of 3,113 military troops with a total strength of 4,438. It also pocesses a total number of 62 commissioned tanks, as well as 12 aircraft, 6 bombers, 6 fighters. It also pocesses a total off 2 cruise missiles. Nueva Esparta does not owns nukes, nor does it approve the use of nuclear weapons. Foreign Relations Nueva Esparta today contains friendly relations with members of the Legion, and its allies. Demographics The nation is a mixed culture, of those of Spanish descen and Indian descent making up the Meztizo culture, about 62% of the population. Which is followed by the white elite high class with a 30%. 2% is made out off African descent, and another 3% is made from those mixed of African and Spanish. The last 3% is made out off immigrants. The nation top religion is Voodo. Which makes about 51% of the total population, followed by Roman Catholic 48%, and last is Islam with only 3%. Political Culture Nueva Esparta sience it became a kingdom, it has had a strange political cultural bias. Politics are so strongly into the culture, that most of the population is politically literate. Statues of the supreme leader are build each day. Most males admitt that the thing they talk most is politics. Anyone caught challenging or vandalizing the statues of the supreme leader are sent into prison. For a total number of 25 years. Or they are sent to a rehabilitation camp for 30 years. The death penalty is banned in every region. Prostitution is illegal, and anyone caught buying or offering this kinds of acts, are put on prison for a total number of 40 years, or a rehabilitation camp for 50 years. History Nueva Esparta, used to be called the Island of Porlamar, when it was under a first party first government control. It used to be a strategic island for pirates down at sea. Until the potential of being a trade center came later on. After December 24, 2007 the nation was already talking of independence, and changing the name from Petrocarib, to Nueva Esparta, finally separating itself from Nation States. Finally on January 1, 2008, it declared its independence from Nova Scotia. No military action was taken, and it latter became known as Nueva Esparta, setting its capital city on Planet Bob. And using the island for its true potential, as a trading port. For a little while the economy struggle. Before the plans of trade came. As soon as they came, the economy improved greatly. Soon gaining much needed Bonus resources. Yet things did not die down, for the nation could not be a rough nation for life. The opportunity presented itself on the form of the Legion. First war The first conflict with the nation, was when one of the allies of the Legion, Valhalla was being spied on, by an alliance called Derka-Jihad. The attack came on 3/17/2008. As part of Legion strategy, the nation showed its violent nature, as it looted its enemy. And in matters of seconds most of Derka Jihad was on Anarchy, and its leader begging for mercy. Yet this battle was the first battle that Villalba had to fight, proving the final doubt that he can win a battle. After a while it became imminent that the war will not last long, for as soon Derka-Jihad was disbanned. Return of Democracy On April 8, 2008 the supreme leader Villalba, was found dead, from poisoning. His succesor, assume the throne, and returned democracy, as well as the name Villalba.